


I Really Do*

by fyeahimking



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: ???? - Freeform, But not the good love, Drugs, I don't know, Kisses, Love, Party, Weed, and lucas, anyway, but lucas is super lowkey, but they're not actually being interacted with, drug, drunk, everybody is sad as well, farkle and maya, farkle is but not excessively nor in a speaking manner, he's drunk so it's even less noticeable, like in a describing the environment way, means jesus, okay not everyone, or maybe it's good but not conventional?, or that the mentioned character is in the viciinty, sorry - Freeform, sorry these are the same tags from the original i just wanna cover my bases, that a different character talks about them, vicinity, when i mention a character it basically meand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so kind and sweet, such a good person, nothing like her. He didn't deserve to be stuck with Maya, he didn't deserve this, he deserved to have everything he wanted and more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*this is not the original this is the edited version</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Do*

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the original, it's possible you'll notice the differences. There aren't very many, just a few tweaks that I thought would make it read better or that I liked more than the original line. This piece was originally written as a piece of a larger story that I probably won't finish but the more I read it, the more I think it won't fall in line with the story well. 
> 
> Lucas and Maya are together but they weren't originally in love, Maya loved Riley and Lucas loved Farkle. Farkle loved him back but neither had the courage to admit it because of their combined fear of disappointing their parents and not being loved back by the other.
> 
> Song for this piece: (roughly) Oceans - Seafret

When Maya finally got to the party her head was already pounding and the insistent beat of pop songs coming through the speakers did nothing to help that. She was supposed to be meeting Lucas, who had come along with Riley and Farkle the hour before. Farkle had been easily spotted on the front porch, hanging with the few stoners that attended their school. It was an odd look for him being barely visible in a hazy cloud of smoke, clad in an outfit much like the Donnie Barnes version of him, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad one. Riley had been found next, letting Charlie Gardner corner her in the front hallway with a half-terrified half-excited look on her face. Maya wanted to rip Charlie’s hair out when she’d seen the way his fingers were splayed across Riley’s collar-bones, how close he was to her lips but when Maya had looked her best friend in the eyes and gotten the carefully mouthed no, she continued without a second glance. 

Despite the party’s reputation of only being for their school, there were a lot of people that Maya didn’t recognize. Missy was eyeing Zay from across the room and he was completely ignoring her and…..staring at the blonde mess that was both his best friend and Maya’s boyfriend. He was so obviously drunk, noticeable both in the way he was thrashing around and by the bright, alcohol-induced happiness in his eyes. 

“Maya!” he screamed when she’d pushed her way through the crowd to get to him. “Maya, you came for me.”

“I did.” She said quietly, securing her fingers around his wrist so she could pull him out of the tight throng of bodies. 

“Oh, Maya,” he slurred. “Maya, Maya, Maya.” she bit back her smile, watching him giggle her name drunkenly. To be honest it was adorable and it made Maya’s heart beat double-time, the way Riley always had.

She drug him outside and the cool night air burned her lungs but it made everything feel a little clearer at the same time. She pushed him gently into the loveseat on the porch, purposely making it so his back faced Farkle and the rest of his group. Lucas smiled at the Maya, using one hand to loosen her grip on his other one and tangling their fingers together. Maya watched over his shoulder as the joint got passed to Farkle and he took a quick puff, then another before handing it off again. Lucas leaned in closer and pressed his head into her chest, stretching out on the couch and muttering sweet words into the mess of braids and curls that was Maya’s hair. 

Farkle caught her eyes and she saw the same look she’d seen just twenty minutes ago in the mirror; a dark sorrow she’d never managed to figure out. And, apparently, neither had the smartest person she knew. Farkle sent her a small smile, almost like a silent, _what else can you do besides play the part?_ before letting the girl next to him pull him into a kiss. 

Lucas was pulling himself up from her chest, staring across the porch, “Hey, is tha-”

Maya grabbed him, turning him so she could press her lips to his. He kissed back, softly and kindly, nothing like any of the other drunk boys she’d ever kissed before. He was so kind and sweet, such a good person, nothing like Maya. He didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve a fake relationship with a girl who loved someone else, he deserved everything he wanted and more. 

“I love you, Maya,” he whispered against her lips when they’d started to pull apart.

“Love you, too.” She pressed the words into his hair, dotting kisses in his hairline.

“No, I mean,” his eyes got hazy, his voice becoming softer and Maya could see that he was ready to pass out. “I really love you. I’m in love with you.”

“I know.” She whispered as he laid his head onto her chest again. She watched Farkle pull out of the girl's embrace in silence, trying to figure out what he was thinking. “I love you, too, Lucas, I really do.”


End file.
